


The torture of Wesker and Chris

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Albert Wesker Lives, Albert Wesker is NOT fragile, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputation, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Asexuality, Asphyxiation, Awkward Boners, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Ending, Blackmail, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Body Worship, Branding, Broken Bones, Castration, Chastity Device, Chris Redfiled is NOT fragile, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Electrocution, Emetophilia, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Guro, Hallucinations, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IF YOU DON'T READ THE TAGS I WILL YEET YOU INTO THE STRATOSPHERE, Its fucking Resident Evil of course there's going to be human experimentation mentions, Kidnapping, Literal skull fucking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Medical Torture, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rescue, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Scat, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Skull Fucking, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Torture, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: A series of mini drabbles of various torture I thrust upon Wesker and Chris. Some of these might become actual fics.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Other(s), Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Chris vomited violently all the previous food and liquid he was forcefully given hours ago. Chunks of beef now flew across the pristine white tiled floor tarnishing it. Noodles dropped from his mouth now stained a greenish-yellow color from the bile dying it.

All the chunky and liquidly vomit fell also on his shirt making him shiver as the liquid only made him feel colder from the already cold room. It didn’t stop his tormentor though as he felt the baseball bat strike his stomach again and again with brute force.


	2. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bones Breaking. I didn't expect me writing this much for one drabble.

Chris screams as the Bow breaks his arm. The sicking sound of bones cracking. 

White hot unbearable pain flows through him, it would have made a normal man faint or just stop functioning. Chris Redfield though is a trained BOW killing machine. He wouldn’t let a broken limb stop him so easily. 

With that he drew a grenade from his pocket and shoved it into the impossibly tall Tyrant's mouth, which shocked it momentarily enough to let go of Chris. Chris used this opportunity to run towards the weapons that the Tyrant had flug carelessly across the room.

Unfortunately, that didn’t come to fruition as he felt the Tyrant’s presence right behind him. The thing backhanded him hard, he could hear more bones breaking. 

Did this thing just break his jaw?

Ya it did and it hurt like a bitch as his teeth scraped hard against his flesh cutting it up and making blood pull to the floor. It then grabbed him by the back of his shirt lifting him up from the floor and slightly into the air. 

Chris choked out as the fabric started to dig into his neck. He coughed hard making him cough out some blood thanks to his broken jaw. He tried to kick at the Tyrant more out of impulse than anything else. He knew he couldn't break free from this Thing.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Chris didn’t even know these things can even feel the slightest bit of emotion. He started long and hard at the Tyrant. 

The fucking thing was smirking. What the fuck?! Was this thing feeling pleasure from torturing him? Did they make this thing into a goddamn sadist!?

His suspicions then confirmed it.

The Tyrant threw his back towards the hard concrete wall. The force of which he was thrown made some of his spine break. Chris screamed in pain trying to get up. He could tell that the Tyrant had not used so much force that his spine broke entirely. 

Though, before he could even move the thing threw him over some stone fixture. His back leaning on it which made his whole body scream in pain as he heard more crunching. His bones were further abused and broken. His body curved along the jagged rocks. Some of the surface of the rocks had sharp points. 

The fucking sadistic Tyrant then grabbed his hips roughly almost to the point of breaking his hip bones as well. It started to move him up and down roughly onto the warm rock. He felt the sharp points rip his shirt which then hit his skin. His skin started tearing and cutting. He felt cool blood start to run down back. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Just fucking end me you sadistic piece of shit!” Chris screamed in pure rage. What the fuck was the point of making these things prolong the killing. 

The Tyrant then took his left hand off his hip then pressed fingers lightly on Chris’s chest making letters. 

B.E.G

“As fucking if I would fucking beg you to kill me!” As he said that The Tyrant grabbed his leg and twisted it. Chris cried out in pain, but he refused to beg for mercy. The Tyrant then stopped playing with his food and crushed his playthings leg. He pushed the leg down, folding it in half making extra sure to twist it as it felt the bones move and break.

The Tyrant then started to write again on his stomach.

K.E.E.P Y.O.U. F.U.N T.O.Y

Chris looked at the thing in pure horror.

Even then though he refused to beg for death.

He did cry though recognizing his fate.

“Fuck you,” Then Chris spat blood directly to the Tyrants face.

The Tyrant just smirked as it punched him in the head knocking him out.


	3. The Caress of Molly’s Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Drug Use, Drug Addiction, Hallucinations, Rape

He didn’t mean for it to get to this level. He really didn’t, but he couldn’t help it. That’s what he said every time he chewed on Molly. 

Molly always took away all his pain. She never judged him.

Never looked at all his failures. Everyone who suffered from his enormous backlog of fuck ups. Everyone that died due to his own weakness and incompetence. Pushing away the people he loved to the point where they would worry about him and try to give him help. He didn’t deserve their help, pity, worry or love.

He was just a pathetic failure.

Images of his team who died due to his own stupidity of trying to hunt down the remnants of Wesker’s special brand of virus. Then his mind shifted towards poor young Piers who sacrificed himself. He should have been the one who died damn it.

He took another one of Molly's red tablets. It was shaped in hearts with cherry flavor that was delicious to chew even if chalky…..

And oh there it is.

This elation he so craved. 

His mind started to cloud in a hazy fog of happiness. He couldn’t remember what he was so sad about. Did it even matter? He felt tingly all over. His whole body felt like it was vibrating from top to bottom. He thinks back to when he was still in S.T.A.R.S. Molly taking and warping his memories away. 

Yes, he was still in S.T.A.R.S!

He had just gotten off a shift of work! He, Jill, and Barry decided to go to the bar, but Barry had to go to his family and Jill said she picked up some date. So he went on his own which was fine.

Before he knew it he downed drink after drink. Picking the most sweet fruity ones. His inhibitions and reasons degraded as he downed the drinks. The surgery liquid then replaced with something salty and meaty?

He felt weird somehow under all the Molly's and booze. Like his head swimming even more than usual. He did feel some sort of thing in his drink? 

A piece of ice maybe? He did feel crunching down on something cold, but then again it was chalky also. He was quickly snapped out of whatever his brain was trying to relay whatever logic back. 

His mind was screaming to him that something was WRONG.

But it was quickly cut off as he felt more alcohol and this strange salty substance. Felt a bit like jelly? Or is it the lube he used on himself, but more thick and salty? He couldn’t care less.

He felt pressure all over his body like two things pushing his head more towards the milky substance which he gulped down greedily.

But then he felt something hock onto his pants trying to get them off and succeeding and they slipped off.. And

And

And

And?

“Wh-what?” Chris clutched at his aching head feeling the worst headache of all time. His head was still screaming at him that something was WRONG.   
He tried to shove that feeling away as he examined himself, but what?

WHAT?!

He felt cum leaking out of his asshole, dribbling down his thighs. His body now being well acquainted with the cold concrete brick that was to be by the looks of it an alleyway. His whole body was naked no clothes to be seen. He then noticed that cum coated his entire body.

He started to retch bile and the cum that had accumulated in his stomach. It spilled on the ground coating the already piss spilled alleyway into something that smelled even more rancid. 

He then noticed fifth-teen twenty dollar bills. He then noticed that one of them had writing on it.

Thank Molly

He vomited again before passing out again.


End file.
